We Were Abducted By Aliens
by Honeyspirit
Summary: The Turaga and Toa Nuva are abducted by aliens
1. Chapter 1

Tahu was sitting next to Turaga Vakama In the fire section of the court.  
"So when do you think Turaga Duma will be here?"  
"OK that's it you have asked that 9,309 times, I'm gonna hit you with my staff if you don't shut up!"  
"Yes Turaga."  
"Well if you ask me," said Gali "He asked you 9,310 times."  
"Yeah, you tell em sister!" said Turaga Nokama.  
"Nope it was 9,399 times." said Turaga Matau "Those fire-spitters always get it wrong"  
"I for one will never," said Kopaka "Take place in these arguments."  
"Why do they get the popcorn?" asked Onewa.  
"Cause you guys are lazy arguing frea..." Phohatu stopped when Gali started glaring at him.  
"So when do you think Turaga Duma wil...l...be...here?" Tahu stammered when Turaga Vakama Raised his staff.  
"I warned you Tahu, I warned you." Turaga Vakama Hit him on the head with his staff.  
"So, now we all know that Vakama only has 9,400 inches of patience." said Matau "Shut it Matau or you'll get what's coming to ya."  
"Anyone want some Ice Scream." Asked Whenua "What's that?"  
"nothin nothin."  
Someone walked through the doors.  
Lewa jumped up and said "I didn't do it you see it was this gas from a swamp an..."  
Matau hit him on the head with his staff.  
"Hey guys I got a translator box thingy so know I don't need an ugly matoran following me around."  
"That's mean ya know Nuju."  
"Who cares Nokama we can finally be together again."  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
"Just kidding just kidding."  
"Good Cause I wouldn't want to break that new machine of yours." Vakama said.  
"Oh very funny now the fire-spitter is coming up with jokes while I'm stuck with the lame ones." Matau said.  
"So how long till Makuta gets here?"  
"What?" Nokama shouted "Are you mad!"  
"Sorry meant Duma, this translator doesn't always work." Nuju said.  
"So why are we even here?" asked Nuju.  
"I didn't do it!" Lewa said suddenly "you see it was this gas from a swamp and a nuclear bomb that hit his roof and then it went boom and then bang then boom and bang again an..."  
Matau hit him on the head again with his staff.  
"Lewa burnt Tahu's house down." Gali said to Nuju.  
"Isn't that Tahu's job so he can get a new house each weak?" Nuju said.  
Every one put there hand over Nuju's translator and looked around.  
"You don't know who could be listening and watching!" Vakama hissed to him.  
"You mean they don't know about it?" Nuju asked.  
They shook their heads, no.  
"So jelly beans don't fly?" Matau said.  
"What are you talking about!"  
"Oh nothing nothing."  
"Oh my darlen oh my darlen oh my darlen clementine you wer..." Vakama started singing then stammered of when he was hit.  
Nokama hit him with a frying pan "Who's Clementine, Tell me or you'll get it good?"  
"It was just a song!" He said.  
A green light suddenly appeared above them.  
"I knew it Jelly beans can fly see!" Matau pointed at some floating jelly beans.  
They were all starting to float up.  
"You do know we'll probably hit the ceiling." Kopaka said.  
"Thanks genius for telling us something we didn't need to know!" Tahu shouted.  
"Yeah Kopaka!" Lewa said.  
Kopaka sent him a death glare.  
"So Lewa would you like white roses or Green roses for your funeral?" Matau asked.  
"Pink."  
"Fine whatever you say."  
"Oh and I want a sad girly rock'n'roll themed funeral with a green color scheme." Lewa said.  
"Whatever you say." Matau said.  
"I was just kidding!"  
"To late it's permanent."  
"I hate to break it to ya guys but we're about to hit the ceiling!" Gali Yelled.  
They all closed there eyes except Matau because he was watching jelly beans fly.  
"Wow we went right through it!" Matau said excitedly.  
"Yeah," Nokama said in amazement "And Vakama is still alive!"  
"Impossible!" Tahu said.  
Vakama hit him on the head with a spoon.  
"I don't have my staff" Vakama explained.  
"OK that works" the other turaga all say at once except Matau because he was still watching the jelly beans fly.  
"OK do all the turaga have spoons?" Nokama asked.  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"Good, Now I'm going to ask you all to watch these very carefully so when the toa try to steal them like they always do then we wack um on the heads every one understand?" Nokama said.  
They nodded their heads.  
"We don't try to steal their staffs do we?" Tahu whispered to Kopaka.  
"No."  
They all landed with a big 'thump' on a floor.  
"Hello Aliens, Welcome to our space ship we are going to do..."  
Another Alien punched the other one and continued "To let you have some fun."  
"And see if your planet is worth visiting."  
"Um...OK." Lewa said.  
"They can talk, check that off the list." Said the first alien.  
The second alien kicked the first one.  
"Hey what was that for?" said the first alien.  
The second alien started nodding it's head towards the Turaga and Toa Nuva.  
"Oh..." the first alien said.  
"Ok go in that room." Said the second alien.  
They all walked into the room and were handed a bucket of water balloons.  
"I wonder what we're supposed to do with these." Lewa asked.  
Phohatu picked up a water balloon and threw it at Kopaka.  
"So Phohatu white or brown roses for your funeral?" Onewa asked.  
"None."  
Kopaka threw a water balloon at Tahu and Phohatu.  
Tahu threw a water balloon at Kopaka.  
"OK that's it!" Gali said.  
Gali picked up to water balloons and threw them at Tahu and Kopaka.  
"There will be no more water balloon throwing around here, Every one under stand!" Gali said.  
They all nodded there heads.  
"OK good."  
The door opened and the second alien walked in.  
"Why are you no longer throwing balloons?" It asked.  
"Because if we do, then we'll have to take Tahu and Kopaka out cold." Gali said.  
"Hey!" They both said together.  
"OK, you are going to have to stay in here all night until we can get the next fun room ready." The second alien said.  
"What eva!" Nokama said "See in the next fun room then."  
The alien walked out and the lights turned off.  
All they had to do was wait.

So does any one think I should continue writing or make it a one shot?  
Oh and please review 


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make it a story cause I woulden't want to let this perfectly good second chapter go to waste.

The door opened and the second alien walked in.  
"You guys are supposed to follow me." the second alien said.  
The Turaga and Toa Nuva got up and walked out the door.  
"So where are we gonna go next, put Kopaka in a fire room?"  
"No, but good idea." The second alien said.  
"Your gonna go in there." The second alien said and pointed to a door.  
"OK!" Lewa said.  
When they walked in the door was shut behind them.  
"Wow we can bounce really high look at this!" Onewa said and bounced half way up the wall.  
"This is boring." Kopaka said then begin to feel wet.  
"Hey...What!" Kopaka yelled.  
Lewa started whistling.  
"You!" Kopaka said walking toward Lewa.  
Lewa started jumping, "Come on come on, Kopaka will never jump up here it would be to much fun!"  
Lewa jumped and grabbed the ceiling.  
"Your lucky that you can grab the ceiling." Matau said.  
"You can't stay up there for ever!" Kopaka yelled at him.  
"Oh yeah, watch me." Lewa said.  
Kopaka started to jump up and down.  
"Hey, this is pretty fun!" Kopaka said happily.  
All the Toa Nuva and Turaga stared at him.  
Lewa fell from the ceiling in shock.  
"What's everyone staring at?" Kopaka asked.  
Nuju walked up to Kopaka and pulled out his spoon and hit him on the head.  
"I'm sorry Kopaka but Ice toa aren't supposed to have fun," Nuju said "When we get back home I'm going to have to put you in the room."  
"No not the room!" Kopaka screamed.  
Vakama walked up to Nuju "What room, and why can't Ice toa have fun?" Vakama asked.  
Nuju hit Vakama on the head with his spoon.  
"What room, there is no room, and Ice toa can have fun!" Nuju said.  
"You said something about a room and that Ice toa can't have fun." Gali said.  
"Yeah and if you don't tell I'll whack ya on the head with da spoon of power!" Nokama said holding her spoon up in the air.  
"No my dang Translator is mixed up." Nuju said.  
"Here Let me fix it." Vakama said holding up a hammer.  
"No, No it's fine now!" Nuju said.  
"Kopaka What room and why can't ice toa have fun?" Gali asked.  
"If...if ice toa have...have fun they...they put you...in a room...it's really dark and then they put a creepy clown in it...and...and it's starts singing a really happy song and when it leaves it says  
Have A Nice Shiny Day!" Kopaka said "It's terrifying!"  
Gali sent Nuju A happy death glare.  
"OK, that was creepy." Nuju said "And...I'm innocent!"  
"We're gonna have to punish you some how." Vakama said.  
"I have some pickles, napkins, some spare rope, TNT and a match." Lewa said.  
"Why do carry TNT around!" Vakama Yelled.  
"Oh no reason." Lewa said evilly.  
"Give me the rope." Vakama said.  
Vakama tied Nuju's hands up "Give me the napkin." Vakama said.  
Vakama rapped the napkin around Nuju's Translator.  
"There that should do it." Vakama said.  
Nokama walked up to Nuju and took his spoon away, Nuju's eyes widened.  
"Here, dis is is a little gift from me!" Nokama said and hit him on the head with his own spoon.  
A muffling sound came from Nuju translator.  
"I think he said...Gfedt tsdhais ghalkg off meg." Lewa said.  
"Who's meg?" Tahu asked.  
"I don't know." Lewa said.  
Nuju's translator started muffling again.  
"What he say!" Tahu asked.  
"He said, GHEFT TASHVFIS GHDAFDG OSDFDF MFES!" Lewa replied.  
"I think he asked how to get rid of his Ex-girl friend." Lewa said.  
"Oh I always find cutting the breaks on the vehicle works." Vakama said.  
Nokama walked over to him and hit him on the head with her spoon.  
"Wonder how he knows how to get rid of an Ex-girl friend." Lewa muttered to Tahu.  
The door opened and the second alien walked in.  
"Follow me to the...um, third fun room." The second alien said.  
"What's in the third fun room?" Lewa asked.  
"Um...Chainsaws." The second alien said.  
"Wow." Lewa said looking at Nuju evilly.  
Nuju started backing away nervously.  
When they reached the door the second Alien took the rope and napkin off of Nuju.  
"Oh, that's a lot better." Nuju said.  
They walked into the room, and saw twelve chainsaws hanging on the wall.  
They all grabbed one.  
"Oh I know what I'm gonna do with this." Tahu said looking at Kopaka.  
"Don't even think about it." Kopaka said to Tahu...kindly.  
Tahu shuddered "He really needs to see a doctor."  
"Oh It's not all that bad." Gali said dreamily.  
Tahu rolled his eyes.  
"Twenty widgets says he's acting." Lewa said to Tahu.  
"Deal." Tahu replied.  
"So what do you think we're supposed to do with these?" Nokama asked looking at Nuju evilly.  
"Chop something up, like your team mate" said the second alien from a microphone.  
"I would never...Well maybe to Kopaka when he's back to normal, but I would never once think about chopping my team mate!" Lewa said  
The door opened and the first alien walked in.  
"I need the shorter old guys to follow me."  
"Hey, who you callin old sunny!" Onewa said.  
"Um...You?" The first alien said.  
"Why I oughta!" Onew said and then lunged at the first alien.  
The second alien appeared and held him by the arm.  
"What my...um friend is trying to say is we need the smaller guys and um lady to follow us to a special fun room just for them." the second alien said.  
"What, We can't go to?" Lewa said.  
"Nope." The second alien said.  
Kopaka looked at the aliens with girly eyes.  
The aliens blinked.  
"Pull out the list again, Jolebie." The second alien said to the first "Cross girly eyes off the list."  
"Got it." The first alien said.  
"By the why what are your names?" The second alien asked.  
"I'm Vakama, and that's Nokama." Vakama said and pointed at Nokama.  
"I'm Matau." Matau said  
"I'm Lewa." Lewa said.  
"Oh I'm Kopaka." Kopaka said girlishly.  
"Nuju's the name." Nuju said.  
"I'm Onewa, Buster." Onewa said sternly.  
"I'm Whenua, sunny." Whenua said happily.  
"I'm Tahu, and that's my pretty Gali." Tahu said.  
"I Am Onua." Onua said.  
"Pohatu's the name and don't you forget it!" Pohatu said.  
"OK then I need Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju Onewa and Whenua to follow us." The second alien said.  
"Oh, OK that's better." Onewa said.  
The turaga walked out the door with the aliens.  
"Well, At least I got there spoons." Lewa said holding there spoons in the air.  
"OK, let's start the bidding price for Vakama's spoon at one widget." Lewa said.  
"Two widgets!" Tahu said raising his hand in the air.  
"Oh I'm so out bidding you here, eleven widgets!" Kopaka said.  
"Eleven widgets do I hear twelve widgets, Going once going twice going thrice, Sold to the white toa in the corner of the room!" Lewa said.  
"Why didn't you pay higher Tahu?" Lewa asked.  
"Cause I might owe you twenty widgets, remember?" Tahu replied.  
"Oh yeah." Lewa said.  
"How do you know who's spoons are who's?" Gali asked.  
"There names are engraved in there spoons." Lewa replied.  
"Well I'm gonna try to get the whole collection." Kopaka said.  
"Good luck, Kopaka." Lewa said.  
"Yep!" Kopaka said.  
"Now Let's start the bidding price for the rest of the Turaga's spoons with the names engraved in the spoons at one, thousand widgets." Lewa said.  
The toa blinked.  
"What, it's a good price you won't get a better price!" Lewa said.  
"One, thousand one widgets!" Kopaka said.  
"One, thousand two widgets!" Onua said.  
"It's been two hours and you guys won't stop!" Lewa yelled.  
"It's only been ten seconds." Gali said.  
"Oh, really feels like it's been two hours." Lewa said.  
"One, thousand two hundred." Kopaka said.  
"Going once going twice sold to the white toa who I really don't care about cause I'm so tired." Lewa said.  
Lewa fell to the ground asleep.  
"I wonder how much money he has on him?" Pohatu said.  
The door opened and a Turaga was pushed in.  
"Whoa is that..." Tahu said.  
"So weird, it's Duma!" Pohatu said.  
"Wha wha, Doom!" Lewa said suddenly.  
"It's Turaga Duma, sunny!" Turaga Duma said.  
"What's with all the old guys around here!" Pohatu said.  
"I didn't do it, It was swamp gas and it hit Tahu's roof and then it was a boom and a bang and boom and bang-a-dang-a-lang." Lewa said now fully awake.  
"The matter of the house we'll deal with when the Turaga get back." Turaga Duma said.  
"Fine but still...I didn't do it!" Lewa said.  
"What eva!" Turaga Duma said.  
"Hey, is that the complete collection of Turaga's spoons?" Turaga Duma asked.  
"Yeah, and there mine all mine!" Kopaka said.  
"I'll Give you mine for two widgets." Turaga Duma said.  
"Don't do it Kopaka, It's a trap!" Lewa said.  
"Completely made of gold." Turaga Duma said.  
"OK Check the trap he hit his head on a rock some where." Lewa said.  
The door opened and Tahu screamed like a little girl.  
"Mouse, Mouse!" Tahu screamed in a girly voice.  
"Tis only us brave Toa Nuva." Said a red thing.  
"Dude that's so creepy, you know that right." Lewa said then fainted.  
Six toa walked into the fun room, they bared a resemblance to the Turaga.  
"Who are you?" Pohatu asked.  
"What, you'd think they would recognize The Toa Metru." Matau said.  
"Yikes." Onua said.  
"We're in the prime of youth again." Onewa said.  
Tahu rolled his eyes.  
"Hey your the one who screamed like a little Girl." Onewa said.  
The second alien walked in.  
"Follow me." The second alien said.  
"Where to next?" Lewa asked who had gotten over his fainting stage.  
"A bedroom to stay in for the night." ^The second alien replied.  
"OK." Lewa said.  
"Here we are." The second alien said and opened the door and pushed them all in.  
"I'll see you guys in the next fun room." The second alien said.  
They all looked around and saw thirteen beds four chairs and a fireplace.  
"Oh finally my love we shall be together!" Lewa said and jumped on the bed and hugged it.  
"I guess we should get some rest." Gali said.  
They all walked over to a bed and laid down in one.  
"Night everyone." Gali said and fell asleep.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy but here it is the third Chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Tahu woke up when he was hit by a water Balloon.  
"Lewa if you don't cut that out I will KILL YOU!" Tahu said.  
"OK, OK." Lewa said.  
"It's bad enough you burnt my house down, I'm supposed to do that ya kno..." Tahu stopped dead in his sentence as he remembered that Turaga Duma was here to and he was wide awake.  
All the toa stared at Tahu.  
"Your supposed to do it eh?" Turaga Duma said.  
"Busted." Kopaka hissed.  
"Shut up!" Tahu hissed back.  
Kopaka smiled and started spelling the word busted with his hands.  
"Good thing I brought that chain saw with me!" Tahu said and turned it on looking evilly at Kopaka.  
"I'll put you in the room!" Kopaka said.  
"Your making the thing up about the room." Lewa said.  
"Nope." Kopaka said.  
"Well I believe him." Gali said dreamily.  
"Oh, Brother." Lewa said rolling his eyes.  
The door opened and the aliens walked in.  
"Who requested the flieing jelly beans?" The second alien said.  
"Oh, Oh me!" Matau said.  
"Put these on." The second alien said holding out girl scout clothes.  
"YOU ARE JOKING!" Lewa said.  
"WHY WOULD I JOKE!" The second alien said.  
"Good point why would you." Lewa said "OK Vakama put the uniform on and I'll get the camera."  
Vakama glared at Lewa and hit him on the head with the level up collection of Spoons that were made of gold with there name's engraved in platnuim.  
"Will he be alright for the next fun room?" The second alien asked.  
"Yeah in about two hours." Vakama said.  
"Oh and here's a makeup set." The second alien said and handed it to Vakama who handed it to Nokama who handed it to Gali.  
"Your supposed to be ready in twenty minutes for the bake sale." The first alien said.  
Lewa popped up and said "Bake sale, I'm great at bake sales!"  
"OK, We'll see you toa later." The aliens said.  
Lewa grabbed an outfit and put it on, "Now I need Makeup!" Lewa said and grabbed the makeup set from Gali's hands.  
Lewa put the make-up on.  
"How do I look?" Lewa asked in a girly voice.  
Matau's eye twitched and he fell to the floor.  
"I guess I look absolutely lovely!" Lewa said.  
"I didn't know the circus was in town." Pohatu said.  
"Oh shut it Pohatu." Lewa said "Right guys!"  
"Wrong..." Tahu said backing away slowly.  
Gali put her uniform on and the make-up.  
"OK, I'll do ever ones make-up if they like." Lewa said.  
"No I'm to young to die at a bake sale." Pohatu said.  
"Oh ha ha ha." Lewa said.  
"I don't want to wear make-up." Matau said.  
"I for one think the uniforms are just cute!" Kopaka said then looked around.  
All the other Toa were staring at him with there mouths wide open.  
"Close your mouths you might catch flys." Turaga Duma said walking by in his girl scout uniform and make-up.  
"Well we might as well put our uniforms and make-up on." Tahu said already putting his on.  
"I'll never put those THINGS on." Matau said when the rest had there uniforms on.  
"Oh really?" Lewa said.  
"Yep!" Matau said.  
"Let's get' em guys!" Lewa said.  
In an instant they had the uniform on Matau.  
"Hold him down so we can get the make-up on!" Lewa said holding Matau down.  
Pohatu brought the make-up over and gave it to Gali who put it on Matau.  
"There!" Lewa said.  
Matau glared at them all.  
"3...2...1..." Lewa said.  
The door to the room opened and the second alien walked in.  
"Time for the bake sale." The second alien said.  
"Ohhh!" Lewa said with shiny eyes.  
The second alien stared at Lewa.  
"What, Wait let me guess I look like the most beautiful alien you ever saw." Lewa said.  
The second alien shook his head.  
"Your gonna come with me to the bake sale." The Second alien said.  
"OK, Oh and what's your name." Lewa asked.  
"Jelbie." The second alien said.  
"OK." Lewa said.  
The Toa Nuva, Metru and Turaga Duma walked out the door to the bake sale.  
"I'm gonna sell the most...um what are we selling again?" Lewa asked.  
"Goo Cookies." Jelbie said.  
"Well I'm gonna sell the most goo cookies." Lewa said.  
They arrived at the bake sale and were showed into a kitchen.  
Matau was starting to sneak away.  
"Matau!" Lewa yelled.  
Matau stared at Lewa.  
"Wha...what?" Lewa asked nervously.  
"I just took a picture of you!" Matau said evilly "And when we get back I'm gonna show it to all the toa!"  
"That's a little evil even for you." Vakama said.  
"Who cares!" Nokama said "Can I see the picture?"  
"No photographs till the end of the fun." Jelbie said.  
"So wheres the recipe?" Kopaka asked.  
"What recipe?" Jelbie asked.  
"There's no recipe!" Lewa shouted "Oh then how are we supposed to make the cookies?"  
"Um...Be creative?" Jelbie said and ran away.  
"Last time I made cookies I blew up Tahu's house." Lewa said.  
"So that's how it happened!" Turaga Duma said "Cookies blew up the house!"  
"Um...I guess." Lewa said.  
"OK so I guess to make cookies I need, two cups of Acid, one table spoon of Lava, three cups of poison, one teaspoon of explosive gas and one cup of flour." Kopaka said.  
Every one stared at him.  
"What this is Tahu's recipe!" Kopaka said.  
"All organic, found at your local farmers market." Tahu said.  
Lewa pulled the Cookies out of the oven.  
"Um...what recipe did you use?" Gali asked staring at the cookies.  
"Oh Kopaka's/Tahu's...Why?" Lewa said.  
Dark purple smoke rose above the cookies shaped as a skull.  
"You will DIE!" the cookies said.  
"Oh...that's why." Lewa said.  
Jelbie walked by and took the cookies to a stand.  
"Every one!" Jelbie said "This is your stand."  
"But The cookies!" Lewa said.  
"I know they smell delish!" Jelbie said.  
"Oh well your funeral." Lewa said and shrugged.  
A female Alien walked over to the stand.  
"I'll take one." the alien said.  
"Ok here you go kind alien." Kopaka said and gave her a cookie.  
The alien took a bite of it.  
"These or the best cookies I've ever had!" the alien said "They make me feel young again!"  
The alien turned into to a baby alien.  
"Wow...Really young." Lewa said and walked away whistling.  
Jelbie walked into the room.  
"Come on nothing to see here!" Jelbie said pushing the Toa and Turaga Duma out the door.  
"OK...the next fun room is..." Jelbie said looking at a board with a list of fun rooms on it.  
"What's the next one?" Lewa asked.  
"Um...let's skip that one." Jelbie said.  
"What one?" Lewa asked.  
"Oh the one where we put you in Acid, Lava, Gun powder and light it, and make you drink posion." Jelbie said.  
Lewa started walking away.  
"Now your going to be on a dodge ball team." Jelbie said.  
Lewa ran back over to the Toa.  
"I'm Great at dodge ball!" Lewa said.  
"Let's see the short one is the coach." Jelbie said pointing at Turaga Duma.  
"Short who are you calling short!" Turaga Duma said.  
"You six are the..." Jelbie said pointing at the Toa Metru.  
"We'll be the Toa Metru team." Vakama said.  
"OK...And you will be the..." Jelbie said looking at the toa Nuva.  
"I...We will be the Toa Nuva Team." Lewa said.  
"Good so there's the room." Jelbie said pointing to a door.  
The Toa and Turaga Duma walked into the room.  
"Well I can't be the coach." Turaga Duma said "I'm allergic to work."  
Gali rolled her eyes.  
Lewa walked over to a dodge ball.  
"These aren't Dodge balls..." Lewa said picking one up "These are Water balloons."  
Turaga Duma walked over to him and picked one up.  
Turaga Duma threw one at Vakama.  
"Hey!" Vakama yelled.  
Peanut butter covered Vakama.  
"OK there filled with Peanut Butter." Lewa said.  
"We Might as well play." Lewa said shrugging.  
"I'll be the Toa Metru's Team leader!" Nokama said raising her hand.  
"OK...It's a done deal!" Turaga Duma said.  
"Yes!" Nokama said.  
"Lewa you can be the Toa Nuva's team Leader." Turaga Duma said.  
Lewa started dancing around.  
"OK...Metru team over to the left side." Turaga Duma said.  
The Toa Metru walked over to to the left side of the room.  
"And Nuva Team over to the right side of the room." Turaga Duma said.  
"OK get ready!...Ready, Set, GO!" Turaga Duma said.  
Lewa threw a Dodge Ball/ Water Balloon filled with peanut butter at Nokama.  
"Everyone focus fire on...Kopaka and Lewa!" Nokama said And Picked a water balloon up and threw it at Lewa.  
"HA!...Revenge is mine!" Nokama said.  
"Oh no you don't once my team falls it will only be you and me and you will fall with your team mates." Lewa said.  
"You do Know we're right next to you?" Gali said.  
"No but you will fall to because your a girl you won't last a second on the Dodge Ball field!" Lewa said.  
"Hey Nokama!...Lewa says because we're Girls we won't last a second here!" Gali said.  
"Hey...That's not what I said!" Lewa said.  
"As Team leader I order all of you...Except Vakama...To quit!" Nokama said.  
"Good this was boring any way." Nuju said dropping a water balloon on the floor.  
"Great who do think has to clean this up!" a Alien Janitor said moping the floor.  
"Your gonna go down...there are more Toa on my team!" Lewa said.  
Gali walked over to Nokama.  
"Two Toa on your team must quit to even the odds." Turaga Duma said.  
"Um...the Black one and the brown one have to quit." Turaga Duma said.  
They walked away whistling.  
"OK sister...and Vakama... throw like you've never thrown before!" Nokama said.  
Nokama threw two water balloons at a time at Lewa.  
Lewa dodged them and threw one at Nokama.  
Nokama narrowed her eyes.  
"Everyone focus fire on Lewa!" Nokama said.  
*two seconds later*  
Lewa narrowed his eyes with peanut butter dripping down his face.  
Jelbie and Jolbie walked into the room.  
"Why is he covered in peanut butter?" Jelbie asked.  
"Because that's what the dodge balls were filled with." Lewa said.  
"Uh...but I thought you said that, uh they were filled with pepper." Jolbie said.  
"Um...no I said that we should be moving on to the third fun room." Jelbie said.  
The Toa and Turaga Duma walked out of the room.  
"So what is the third room?" Lewa asked wiping peanut butter off of himself.  
"Here's a towel, the third fun room is...Well you don't want to know it's kinda creepy." Jelbie said.  
"Come on what is it?" Lewa asked.  
"It's... it's... it's a Dramatic love secne room." Jelbie said.  
"So that means only four toa go in." Lewa said.  
"Yep and the girls have to choose who go in with them." Jelbie said.  
"So what will we do I mean me Matau and the others...not Vakama or Tahu... I mean I don't like sitting around here bored." Lewa said  
"How do you know who the girls will choose?" Jolbie asked.  
"Cause every girl toa chooses a Fire toa." Lewa said.  
"Um...who said I like Tahu?" Gali asked.  
"It's just what happens." Lewa said grinning.  
"No actually I was going to choose Kopaka." Gali said.  
"OK...this is what you have to do." Jelbie said "Catch a girl as she falls, Kiss a girl and eat food by a candle lit table for two."  
"I think I'm gonna puke." Lewa said.  
"Oh then get away from me." Tahu said.  
"OK there's the room." Jelbie said pointing to a room.  
Nokama pushed Vakama into the room.  
"No please!...I honestly don't know why I'm fighting because I've always wanted to go on a date with Nokama...No Please!" Vakama said.  
"Come on Kopaka." Gali said while walking into the room.  
Kopaka shrugged and walked into the room.  
"So what do we get to do?" Lewa asked.  
"Wanna play chess?" Jelbie asked.  
"No.." Lewa said.  
"How about a game where Kings battle other kingdoms and pawns take knights!...I think it was something like that." Jelbie asked.  
"Sure, where is it?" Lewa asked.  
"It's over there." Jelbie said pointing.  
"What about me?" Turaga Duma asked "I don't want to play Chess."  
"How did you know it was Chess?" Jelbie asked.  
"CHESS!" Lewa yelled.  
"I've heard the speech before." Turaga Duma said.  
"Darn." Jelbie said.  
Lewa narrowed his eyes.

*Dramatic Love Secne Room.*

"Catch me Kopaka!" Gali said falling.  
Kopaka started whistling.  
Gali fell to the floor.  
"Kopaka!" Nokama said hitting him on the head with the platinum spoon with the words 'Property of Nokama, DA SPOON OF DOOM!' engraved in it.  
"Kopaka you know what these are?" Nokama asked holding out her hands.  
"Um...Hands." Kopaka said.  
"That's right and you were supposed to catch Gali with them!" Nokama said.  
"REALLY?" Kopaka asked "I didn't know you could do that with hands!"  
"OK Vakama your going to catch me right?" Nokama said walking up to the stand.  
"Duh!" Vakama said.  
"OK here I come." Nokama said.  
Vakama held his hands out and caught her.  
"My hero!" Nokama said girlishly and kissed Vakama.  
Kopaka's face turned green.  
"Kopaka you still have to catch me." Gali said angrily.  
"OK." Kopaka said shrugging.  
Gali walked up to the stand and fell.  
Kopaka caught her.  
"Wow that was easy." Kopaka said.  
"Where's the staples button when you need it." Gali said.  
The door opened and Turaga Duma walked in.  
"I was just wonderin..." Turaga Duma started to say then stammered off as he saw he was in the Dramatic Love Room.  
Turaga Duma ran out with his face green.  
"OK now you have to kiss me so we can have a Romantic candle lit dinner for two." Gali said Dreamily.  
Kopaka kissed her then dropped her as he saw Lewa had been watching the whole time.  
"WOW!" Lewa said "This was better then chess."  
Kopaka sent Lewa a death glare.  
"I have become immune to your death glares Kopaka." Lewa said.  
Kopaka sent Lewa a girly death glare.  
"OK that was creepy," Lewa said "I don't think I'm immune to that one...yet."  
Lewa left the room and closed the door.  
"Kopaka!" Nokama yelled at him and hit him on the head with the platinum spoon with the words 'Property of Nokama, DA SPOON OF DOOM!' engraved in it.  
"You did it again!" Nokama said "You dropped Gali!"  
"Yeah but Lewa wa..." Kopaka started to say.  
"I don't care!" Nokama said "If you like someone who you had just caught because she was falling, you do not drop her!"  
"Oh so for instance if I caught Lewa because he was falling I could drop him because I don't like him?" Kopaka asked.  
"Yeah." Nokama said.  
"Or Turaga Duma because he's getting on my nerves." Kopaka said.  
"Yeah...wait WHATY!" Nokama yelled.  
"Um...what does whaty mean?" Kopaka asked.  
"Oh nothin I just made it up." Nokama said.  
"Why would you drop Turaga Duma, he is an elder!" Nokama said.  
"I know but he has secret stashes of frying pans, spoons, rolling pins, hair pins, and alot more...and he picks on Toa with them." Kopaka said.  
"Oh that's not good..." Nokama said "I'm a Toa."  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm hungry and there is food waiting rigt over there." Gali said getting up.  
"Oh yeah." Kopaka said.  
The toa walked over to there tables which had Goo Cookies piled on a plate.  
"I'm not eating those." Gali said.  
"Oh well we might as well leave this room." Kopaka said walking to the door.  
"Oh well." Gali said.  
The toa walked over to the door opened it and walked out.  
"Hey look there back!" Lewa said.  
Tahu narrowed his eyes at Kopaka.  
"Ohhh...some one jealious!" Lewa said.  
"Oh shut up." Tahu said.  
Jelbie walked over to the toa.  
"What are you four doing out of the room?" Jelbie asked.  
"saying how jealious we are." Lewa said.  
"Oh OK." Jelbie said "So if you will just follow me to the fourth fun room."  
"Yepie!" Lewa said girlishly.  
Jelbie opened the door to the fourth room.  
"By the way this fun room is an acting fun room, Me and Jolbie will be watching you from up there." Jelbie said pointing at a window.  
"Oh you mean I get to act!" Lewa said "My life long dream gets to come on!"  
"Wha..." Nokama said.  
"I think he means Come True." Nuju said.  
"Oh." Nokama said.  
Tahu walked over to a pile of swords.  
"These are worthless." Tahu said picking one up.  
Tahu turned on a chain saw.  
"Whered you get that?..." Kopaka asked nervously.  
Tahu grinned evily.  
"Uh...Kopaka you better run." Lewa said backing away slowly.  
"Um I have a question." Nokama asked.  
"What?" Jelbie asked.  
"Are the cameras rolling?" Nokama asked with Kopaka tearing Tahu apart in the background.  
"Um...no?" Jelbie said.  
"Another Question." Nokama said.  
"What?" Jelbie asked.  
"Why are you using black and white film cameras?" Nokama asked with Tahu screaming for his life in the background.  
"What other types of cameras are there?" Jelbie asked.  
"Wow you haven't evolved much." Lewa said.  
"I have a Question!" Nuju said.  
"What now..." Jelbie said.  
"What type of battery does your space ship run on?" Lewa asked.  
"We don't have any battery." Jelbie said.  
"Then how is the space ship running?" Lewa asked.  
"Oh that's simple...Flea power." Jolbie said.  
Kopaka stopped tearing Tahu to peices and looked up at the window.  
"You don't use batterys!" The ripped up Tahu yelled.  
"Nope now get back to acting!" Jolbie said "We haven't finished the tests yet, and decided if we should take over your planet."  
The Toa and Turaga Duma just looked at the aliens.  
Jelbie hit Jolbie.

To Be Continued...

I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
